Overdue Acknowledgment
by Caged Sparkle Black
Summary: The glass of that obscure ceiling shattered as he claimed what he had deserved for years. R&R.


************************************

Disclaimer: If interested in reading my disclaimer click on the link to go to my profile.

* * *

**_Overdue Acknowledgment_**  
_by Caged Sparkle Black_

Jay Reso was grateful for what he had earned and been given in his life, but that did not prevent him from wanting more. He had a supportive family, wonderful circle of friends, beautiful faithful wife, steady income, and rather successful career yet he had never been acknowledged as the best in his chosen field. At times he felt guilty and almost selfish to think that he had never been acknowledged as a World Champion, because he had indeed been acknowledged twice as NWA World Heavyweight Champion. However, acknowledged by the Northern Wrestling Alliance and Total Nonstop Action, the World Wrestling Entertainment did not. When he let himself contemplate the injustice of that decision, it would make him outraged, unfocused, depressed, and severely pissed off. He'd known before he had left the WWE in 2005, that Management could be hypocrites to put it mildly, but he hadn't realized how severely they had contracted that disease. If they acknowledged Ric Flair's _ten_ NWA World Title reigns one would automatically presume that his own _two_ reigns would be acknowledged. If someone had bet their life savings on that presumption, then he surely felt sorry for them, because they would have lost that and more.

It had been the first RAW after his return from the European Tour, that did not seem to end, when an unfamiliar writer's assistant had approached him in catering and formally informed him that Mrs. McMahon – Levesque would like a quick word with him. As he had followed the suit, as he and Adam had dubbed Management and Creative staff earlier on in their careers, he could not help, but wonder what he had done wrong. It was common knowledge that if you were not actively in contract negotiations, the inner circle, or a storyline involving the inner circle, that when a McMahon wanted to speak to you had either done something terribly wrong or ultimately right. With his track record with the McMahons, Jay automatically assumed that he had done something wrong.

He was wrong. This was a case of that he was so ecstatically happy that he was wrong. He must have done something so ultimately right, because acknowledgment was vastly approaching. Even though he knew that his meeting with Stephanie had occurred, he still could not believe that it had. He had quietly followed the suit and stopped when she knocked on the steel door of Stephanie's office.

"You may enter." Stephanie had responded to the knock. The writer's assistant had opened the door and motioned for him to enter. Once he had stepped foot into the make shift office of the Executive Vice President of Creative Development and Operations. She had stood, smiled, greeted him. "Hello, Jay, please sit down, I have much to discuss with you."

"Thank you." Jay stated as he took a seat in front of her desk. She took her seat behind it, folded her hands together, and rested them onto the desktop.

"I do not believe that I've welcomed you back." Stephanie had stated. He had inwardly chuckled in disbelief. He had been back for little over a year and she had just came to realize that she had not yet welcome him back? He had known then that she had wanted something from him.

"Don't worry about it." He had stated.

"I think I should." Stephanie had declared. She had elaborated. "You've fallen through creative's cracks." He had not replied, because he had not known how to without either sucking up to or offending her. He had continued to listen to her. "You've no idea how sorry I am that your re-debut storyline did not work out."

Jay had clenched then unclenched his jaw. Dixie Carter had majorly screwed him over by leaking to the press that he had not resigned with Total Nonstop Action and stating without positive knowledge that he would return to the World Wrestling Entertainment. Her comments, which Jay by heart, had effectively got the Internet Wrestling Community buzzing and his epic WWE re-debut scratched. She had told a Daily Star reporter that, "_I'm very disappointed. I like him _[Christian Cage]_ as a person as well as a talent. It's interesting, he was the first big name to jump ship to us and he's been the first to jump back. I wish him the best." _Apparently, Dixie had not considered Jeff Hardy a big name, because he had actually been the first to jump ship then back. To each his or her own.

He had been scripted as Captain Charisma Christian to go straight into a feud with his former partner, Edge, also known as his best friend, Adam Copeland, for the World Wrestling Entertainment Championship. Dixie's big mouth had prevented that from happening. He had been pissed. The McMahons had even been pissed off, so much that Vince McMahon had called his old wrestling buddy, Jerry Jarrett, and Jarrett's son Jeff, and berated them for allowing such an unprofessional person in charge of their company. The McMahon hypocrisy had entered full force. However, to Vince McMahon's credit, he had _not_ leaked the knowledge that he, Jay, had signed with Total Nonstop Action in 2005. Unbeknownst to all but Vince McMahon and himself, Ole' Vince had waived his 90 day no compete clause of his contract. Dixie should have thanked Vince instead of screwing him over.

"Regardless of what occurred last year, I believe that the Edge-Christian storyline should still happen. It is inevitable actually. You're fan base is rather loyal and fanatical." Stephanie had revealed. Jay had not been surprised at that information, because it was true. However, Stephanie's next comment had entirely shocked him. "I'm going to give them what they and you want and deserve; the WWE Championship."

"Excuse me?" Jay had stuttered.

"It won't be now or even in the upcoming weeks." Stephanie had confessed. Cynicism had quickly kicked in for Jay. He had believed that this would change, because several things changed often in WWE Creative right up to a showtime of an event. "However, this summer we're instituting a new pay per view. The Money In The Bank. It will be the same concept of the one that normally occurs annually at Wrestlemania. As you know Jack Swagger as already cashed his briefcase in. You'll win the Money In The Bank match at its pay per view then cash it in on the same night against Edge. It hasn't been decided whether or not he will walk in as champion or win it that night then loose it to you. However, starting after the Money In the Bank a full blown Edge and Christian feud will start and accumulate at Wrestlemania 27 and possibly a rematch at the pay per view directly after Mania."

"This won't be swept under the rug or put in to the old computer for use at another date will it?" Jay had not been able refrain from asking what he had thought.

"No." Stephanie had denied and slightly smirked at his audacity. "This is happening. However, the catch," Stephanie had continued while Jay had thought that there always was with the McMahons. "Is that absolutely no one other than you, Edge, Vince, and me will know about this until shortly before it happens. We can not take the chance of this getting out to the internet."

"Nothing against you or creative, but this storyline isn't the most creative which means that several smarks and possibly some marks will predict this happening as soon as I qualify for the match." He had stated.

"They can have their rumors, speculation, and predictions. What I am worried about are legitimate leaks." Stephanie had declared.

The night of the Money In The Bank had quickly approached. The first match of the card had decided the Undisputed Tag Titles; The Hart Dynasty had retained against The Usos. The second match of the card had decided the Diva's Championship; Eve retained her Championship after Maryse had inadvertently clothes lined the referee. As the referee was down, a returning Victoria had attacked both Maryse and Eve from behind giving them both a Widow's Peak with Maryse going first. Victoria had thrown Eve on top of Maryse and slid out of the ring. The commentators and a good portion of the fans had went wild with The King being the loudest. The referee miraculously recovered in time to count the three count. It was announced that Eve retained.

In the third match of the card and possibly the most important because without this match then what would occur after the main event would not. Christian had faced seven other men four from Raw and three from Smackdown; John Morrison, Chris Jericho, Ted Dibiase, Cody Rhodes, The Miz, MVP, and Matt Hardy. It had been a close match with several false finishes including a Super Twist of Fate on him, Dreamstreet on Jericho, Starship Pain on Dibiase, a Wall of Jericho on top of a ladder on him, a Cross Rhodes on MVP, and a Play Maker on Matt Hardy. The true finish was a Kill Switch on John Morrison. Christian climbed one of the three ladders in the ring and removed the brief case from the suspended wire. The WWE Universe made the loudest pop of the night thus far and would prove to be the second of the night. He had savored the moment, down his trademark view of the crowd, then walked up the ramp backwards continuing to observe the standing crowd. The commentators effectively sold the win to the viewers at home ordering a replay of the Kill Switch. He went into the locker room and showered. He changed into a pair of dark denim jeans, his newly designed yet to be unveiled T-Shirt, and placed a button up black collared shirt over the yet to be unveiled T-Shirt.

He had then found Adam and Matt Korklan, who had shortly before been made privy of Christian would be cashing the Money In The Bank after the main event, in Adam's personal locker room. They had just finished going over their match, which would follow the Jack Swagger vs. CM Punk (Champion) when Jay had entered, but they had reviewed the end of the match where Evan would lose the WWE Championship that he had won at June pay per view, The Fatal Four Way. He had been placed into the match last minute as a replacement for the injured Randy Orton. However, at Money In The Bank pay per view, there had been a false finish with Evan doing that same beautifully perfect Shooting Star Press that had defeated Edge at The Fatal Four Way. Edge had barely kicked out of the false finish. Evan had made the rookie mistake of turning his back on his opponent and becoming frustrated. Edge had quickly recovered and speared the unsuspecting Rookie Champion upon him returning face front. Edge's music had began. He had started to celebrate and antagonize the audience with taunts and smirks.

"Your new WWE Champion, EDGE!" Justin Roberts had announced just as Christian jumped over the barrier coming from the crowd. Edge had played the confused party perfectly when the WWE Universe switched from booing and cursing to screaming and squealing. Christian had swung the brief case at Edge's head, but actually connected more against his shoulder than his head. Edge was thoroughly kayfabe knocked out. The commentators were selling disbelief and shock. Christian had turned his attention to a stirring Evan Bourne who perfectly sold the spear that he had just received. Christian had smacked Evan in the rib cage with the steel brief case. Christian had then jumped on the nearest turnbuckle which happened to be closest to the announcement table. Christian stood on the second rope, ripped the collared shirt off of his body then climbed to the top rope and executed a pretty frog splash. Christian had turned his attention back to Edge who was selling being unconscious; it was harder than it looked. He had slowly picked Edge up by the hair then head then shoulders only to execute a perfect and lethal Kill Switch. Christian had pinned Edge then motioned for the ref that officiated the previous match between Evan and Edge to begin to count which he did.

1

2

3

The WWE Universe, both at the arena and several thousands at home, flew out of their seats giving him a standing ovation out of respect, glee, or shock. The WWE Locker Room had been stunned because this wasn't part of _their_ script. The fans had screamed and squealed their heads off. From several sections of the arena, loud chants Holy Shit had occurred which would definitely be edited out of future broadcasts of this historic moment of his career, because that chant was so not rated PG. Where some fans had been hollering, screaming, and squealing others had been crying. He had begun to cry silent tears as he scanned the crowd. Gold, black, and red confetti flew from the rafters.

The arena was buzzing with all the noise. He had barely just barely heard Justin Roberts scream into the microphone. "YOUR NEW WWE CHAMPION," Justin had dramatically paused then bellowed. "CHRISTIAN!"

He had won the WWE Championship from his best friend. The glass of that obscure ceiling shattered as he claimed what he'd deserved for years. He had picked up the WWE Championship from the ring mat. The referee had raised his right arm in victory. After fifteen years in the industry, Jason Reso, Christian had been acknowledged as the best. The last image on the Titan Tron as well as the viewers televisions at home was the back of now unveiled Christian T-Shirt with solid black background with bold gold script with red outlining.

_The Era of Charisma _

_Est. 07.18.2010_

* * *

**Author's Note**: The quote of Dixie Carter that is in italics was from an actual article on the Daily Star website that was posted on January 16, 2009. That quote was rumored to have had actually killed a potential storyline for our dear Captain Charisma. However, I extremely doubt that it was the storyline that I've implied and protrayed in this story. :) Please let me know what you thought of this one shot in a review. Thanks, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
